1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceramic green sheets, and more particularly to a ceramic green sheet used for laminating a plurality of ceramic green sheets one upon the other.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, the IC package, printed circuit board or the like has been frequently manufactured by laminating a plurality of ceramic green sheets one upon the other. This lamination is usually carried out by piling the ceramic green sheets one upon the other and bonding them through pressing at a heated state by means of a pressing machine or the like.
As the lamination through heating and pressing, there is a method of laminating a plurality ceramic green sheets at the piled state. However, in order to increase the bonding property and achieve the stable lamination, there has been proposed a method wherein the lamination is carried out after an organic solvent, a solvent dissolving a binder, a plasticizer or the like is applied to a surface of the ceramic green sheet, a method of heating and pressing a laminate of ceramic green sheets in an atmosphere of an organic solvent gas, and the like.
In the method of applying the organic solvent or the like, however, the stability is lost with the lapse of time due to the evaporation of the applied solvent. On the other hand, it is difficult to perform the method of laminating in the solvent gas atmosphere from a viewpoint of the equipment.
Further, a metallized paste for the formation of electric conductor is frequently formed on the green sheet to be laminated through printing or the like. Particularly, it is required to make the metallized pattern fine and highly dense. For example, when the pattern has line a width/spacing of about 100 .mu.m/80 .mu.m, it is difficult to conduct the bonding without forming a gap between the metallized lines. In this case, it is possible to remove the gap by raising the lamination pressure, but such a high pressure increases the density of the green sheet and generates scattering of the green sheet density to deform the laminated assembly at the green state, which causes problems such as change of shrinkage during firing, shape warp of the fired product and the like, and consequently products can not be produced with high accuracy.